Spitting dust and light
by Na.Shao
Summary: "Tell me a story before the mudslide, / Tell it fast before the house falls, / before it withers in the frost." (Celestial - Tina Chang) A collection of frozen moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla****:** I had this prompt given by a friend and she wanted me to write a little something around Kakashi and Obito- so here it is. Nothing big I'm afraid, but still... I might write more drabbles, but I'm not sure for now. As stated in the summary, I'm trying to work around frozen moments, mostly from Kakashi's point of view, but I might try my hand at writing Obito, too... maybe.

About **the disclaimer**, Naruto and its character don't belong to me; I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Many thanks to my good friend **KingSoren** for her input; she's the very best!

The title comes from Tina Chang's _Celestial_ poem.

* * *

He knew that it was his heart on the line, the harsh emotions burning his insides, the raw feeling of facing his past and his failures when Obito grabbed his arm and punched him hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste of it reminding him of that day when he lost a friend to death and won a new eye to friendship.

Kakashi stared at the man before him, body limp and numb, thick, oxidized blood dripping down his face, and realized that, maybe, it was possibly the only way—maybe it was the fairest way of dying for him; dying at the hand of the one he hadn't been able to save.


	2. Whispers

**Blabla:** trying my hand at writing Obito; it was harder than I expected, and I'm not sure I succeeded. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

A big thanks to **KingSoren**, as usual.

* * *

_What if he was too far into the dream? _

Obito tossed the question away and went on, kicking Kakashi neatly in his ribcage. His heart was spelling out _love and friendship_ and his brain was whispering _hatred and blood_.

Bruised and ruined was Kakashi before him; Obito wanted not to care, not to give a damn about the red blotches covering his face or the blood coming out of his leg, reddening the bandages tightly wrapped around the copy nin's ankle.

_He only wants to stitch you back together._

"Trash," Obito spitted out, and his heart cringed and his brain smiled in victory.


	3. Crimson

**Blabla: **I really enjoy writing these, as a matter of fact... it's not easy, and I kind of like the challenge, to be honest.

**Kal:** thank you for your fantastic review, you are so lovely! You brightened my day, thank you. I'm really glad you like these bits and hope you will enjoy what follows!

* * *

Kakashi takes a lungful of the damp air swirling around, the wind slapping his aching face, and the sound of his body falling is unnaturally soft as the frost bites the tip of his fingers and dries his lips.

His wet clothes cling to his body and Obito kneels by his side, his fingers finding Kakashi's throat before curling around the soft expanse of pale, bloodied skin. There's a slight pressure, a split second where the silver-haired ninja focuses all his thoughts on how red the moon looks, crying crimson dots all over the sky, and then the sensation is gone, vanishing in thin air.

Obito glances at him and his hatred shows through a wall of confusion painted all over his face: his heart spoke again, it seems.


	4. Dark hills

**Blabla: **this one follows the last drabblish-ficlet I posted, _Crimson. _Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I could kill you right now," Obito whispers, eyes locked on Kakashi's through the quiet darkness of the field; only a few of the strong, clear, reddish rays of light coming from the moon light up their spot.

Kakashi closes his eyes for a second and breathes in the damp air. The night (or is it daytime? He cannot even tell because of Obito's scheme) is cold and the frost keeps biting at his limbs, seeping through the layers of muscles and veins, and a flush creeps around his face and the exposed skin offered, pink with the touch of the chilly wind.

"You could," and his voice is raspy and his throat feels tight. "We don't have to do this, Obito—"

Once again, Obito's hand circles his throat, but, this time, the pressure builds until he feels light-headed, the moon and the crimson stars just blurry dots eating up the wide space.


	5. Hidden in dark and mist

**Blabla: **I do seem to enjoy writing them a whole lot than I thought! And thank you all for your support and lovely words, it means a lot to me.

**sexymarinara:** Thank you so much for your review! I might post these on AO3, someday. Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoy the rest of these drabbles!

* * *

The lethal scent clings to Obito's fingers, leaving dark bruises around Kakashi's neck. He can't see them—there's still fabric around—but he can feel the constricted muscles, the blood pumping underneath his fingertips.

"You don't understand," he breathes out. "I'm doing this for Rin. I'm doing this for _you_."

Laughter bubbles in Kakashi's chest, but the sound that comes out is wrecked, broken, and blood trails down his lips, as red as the moon, as thick as the mud under his cracked nails.

"No, you're not, Obito," he manages to say, Obito's hand still around his throat. "You're trying to save _yourself_."


	6. Rough him up

**Blabla:** oh, hey, I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I usually write these snippets quicker, but university has taken over my life (I should be used to it, after three years...). Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for the angst!

Once again, Kal-Bane, rhianlogue and sexymarinara, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you are stellar! Your words make me go on. Thank you so, so much!

* * *

Obito only wants to make it better, to change things so that he can breathe again, so that his world won't keep on being this worthless, upsetting piece of failures mixed with bitterness and this deep desire to matter, to have eyes on him.

His laughter echoes through the swirling darkness. "You're wrong, you're so _damn _wrong, Kakashi," he retorts, his voice a little high from laughing. He studies his former partner for a bit of time, taking in the sight of Kakashi being this helpless, miserable man who could die whenever Obito wanted.

"Don't make me do this," and his voice trails off.


End file.
